snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demongo
- Form ▾= - Skulker = - Canon ball = - Service = }} }} | caption = Demongo | name = Demongo | origin = Samurai Jack | sex = Male | age = | species = Demon | status = Alive | eyes = Blue | hair = Blue Fire | relatives = | friends = Jack 'O Lantern, Aku, Chi | enemies = Samurai Jack | occupation = Soul Hunter (formerly), Royal Herald, Jester, Babysitter, Stress ball | residence = Underworld |alias = Demo (by Chi) Stress ball (by Aku's soldiers) Snot (fake name)}} Demongo is a character who appears in Grim Tales. He serves as a babysitter for Chi. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, Samurai Jack. Grim Tales History Once upon a time Demongo was the "Lord of Essence" and one of Aku's greatest generals. Unfortunately after his defeat at the hands of "that Samurai" Demongo was reduced to a royal court jester and messenger for Aku as well as babysitter and plaything for his daughter Chi. Despite this humiliating and degrading predicament it does have it's perks, such as meeting and introducing Royal visitors to the City of Aku such as HIM. Chi however couldn't care less about formality but every time HIM comes she always tries to impress HIM. This is because it's through Him that Chi gets to meet Mimi who not only unnerves the demonic soul but completely ruins all his hard work with her blatant disregard for formality often playfully pouncing on Chi when ever she sees her, the latter taking her up to her room every time. Chapter 8 Demongo first appeared when he came to inform Chi that HIM would be arriving at the citadel later that day. Unfortunately for Demongo Chi was in the middle of a temper tantrum over Mimi not responding to her excessive amount of texts and as a result became a tension ball for her. Demongo was able to calm her down by suggesting that Mimi was running zrrands for HIM again. Now that she's calm he informs Chi that HIM is coming for a visit later, to which she scolds him about not telling her sooner, he tried, and sent Demongo to tend to HIM, calling Chi a spoiled brat on his way out. On his way to HIM Demongo thinks back on how far he's fallen since the old days. Reminiscing aside Demongo discovers that Mimi is not with Him this time, and discovers that Chi was wearing a incredibly skimpy outfit. Chi realizing that Mimi isn't there a standoff ensues between the demon Lord and young demon princess, both warning not to cross the other and ending with Chi shooting HIM's hat off. After Aku brings Chi to her room and dresses her in some proper clothing Aku instructs Demongo to make sure Chi stays put and out of trouble. When Mimi doesn't respond to Chi's texts again Demongo suggests calling her instead. Although Mimi can't really answer if Chi listen's closely enough then she can hear her breathing and then she'll know that she's alive if nothing else. When Mimi doesn't answer Chi's anger reaches new heights, transforming into a lizard like demon in the process, and she orders Demongo to go to the Land of Tainted Souls to find out why Mimi isn't answering her phone. Demongo points out the change to Chi, and theorizes that her mixed feelings towards Mimi has awakened her dormant powers, he further suggests she practice and experiment with her new powers while he attends to her errand. Demongo is shown arriving in the Land of Tainted souls, having been reduced to a demonic cannon ball to get there he makes his way to HIM's office and learns that he has confiscated Mimi's cell phone. Now that Demongo knows why Mimi hasn't been responding to Chi's texts Demongo also meets up with Jeff who is still imprisoned inside a cage. After learning of what happened to Jeff and Mimi Demongo uses her cell phone to call Chi who decides to hear Jeff's story in person and sends part of herself over the phone in the form of a cat. Demongo is left impressed by Chi's rapid mastery of her powers even silently complimenting her. Unfortunately he is soon made into a makeshift couch for the cat Chi while she listens to Jeff explain to her what happened. After the story is over Chi spots a picture featuring a human girl who closely resembles Mimi, Demongo pointing out that if the girl's hands were replaced by claws, painted red, had horns added, and her bangs cut then she'd closely resembled Mimi, Jeff confirming that the girl is indeed Mimi. According to Jeff the woman in the photo with Mimi is her mother Blossom, a hero who all her life fought against the forces of evil including HIM and whom mutually loved Mimi. Wondering how Mimi was conceived Chi passes out after examining the picture. Demongo successfully awakens Chi and for his troubles gets sliced to pieces, silently wondering what got into Chi all of a sudden. Demongo follows the cat Chi through the phone and ends up being crushed by an enraged Chi who unleashes her full shape-shifting powers on the demon. He narrowly escape her but she catches him and as he think she is about to rip him to pieces she stops and lay down on him. Chi wants to know everything Demongo knows about the Castle of Grim and it's inhabitants planning on staging a rescue. Chapter 9 Demongo begins to elaborate on the castle's history, before Chi instructs him to skip to the important parts: How to get in and out. Demongo explains that while treacherous breaking into the castle is doable, however there has been no reports of anyone breaking in ever having managed to escape. He explains that according to rumors the castle is on top of a mountain considered so treacherous as to be impossible to climb. Rumor also has it that the castle's exterior defenses merely consist of "archer's with ungodly aim" whom constantly patrol the sky around the castle looking for anything or anyone to shoot down. Demongo also voices his opinion on the castle's inhabitants: the weakest among them is Grim Jr., the next in line to inherit the title of Grim Reaper even though he doesn't appear to have any powers or abilities. Next is Minimandy, Junior's younger sister and daughter of Mandy. In spite of her name she is less a younger version of her mother and is instead a very talented, well mannered and dressed, young lady said to embody all of what very little is good in the underworld. Thirdly is the castle's lord, the Grim Reaper, in spite of his fearsome position he lost a bet to a pair of children and as a result became their eternal best friend and slave. Which brings him to the final and most dangerous of the castle's inhabitants, the girl whom Grim lost the bet to, who would well and truly break him, and who would grow up to be his wife. At a very young age she had a perception of darkness that even the most twisted and depraved of souls would envy, armies have fallen before her gaze and those who followed her either stood by her grace or when she held them on her feet by their throats. Most beings refer to her as "the Queen Bitch," though never aloud, but her name is Mandy and if there is anyone that Chi should be afraid of, its her. Either way Demongo finds the idea of Mandy unleashing her wrath on the Reaper hilarious, jokingly commenting that "it couldn't be worst then Death." Jokes aside Demongo seriously states that breaking into the castle is a reckless foolish endeavor. Ignoring Demongo's advice Chi goes to her room and more specifically her "sacred sanctum" a sanctuary Chi has dedicated to Mimi in her room. There Chi puts the first phase of her plan into action and stabs herself with a Tonto. Annoyed by the amount of drama, she put in it, Demongo ventilated this emotion, only to be grabbed by Chi's doppelganger and stretched out. When the food arrived, Chi demanded Demongo to help her get the food inside and he was then used as a table for their drinks. To make things worse for Demongo, he was forced to help Chi re-enact the battle with Skulker with Demongo as Skulker. As she explained what happened that day, while the clone was beating him, he told Chi that her story is an exaggeration of the truth, something that resulted in him being thrown in the wall. Shortly after, Demongo joined up with Chi, to say goodbye to Ikra and HIM. Being given the ordered by Ikra to keep an eye on Chi, he promised to follow her everywhere. As Chi orders her guards to collect the castle hall, she informed Demongo that they are going engage their plan. After Chi grabbed her equipment, Demongo tried for a final time to talk her out of her plans, something that fails. Although he barely hid his skepticism towards her plans, he told her that he will join her on her mission. When they heard the distraction that Chi's duplicate had activated, they decided to leave. He followed Chi to the Royal Corral, as he gave small exposé on the Monochromicorns, before Chi started to prepare her own, Captain Sparrow. After opening the roof window, he was ordered to take his seat, in front of her, much to his discomfort. And as the steed rises, they disappear in a lightning strike. Chapter 10 Together with Chi, Demongo has traveled to a border town of Aku City and The Ghost Zone, entering a bar full of bounty hunters. Despite his warnings, Chi flaunted her money, when ordering food. As they took a seat, he explained to Chi that the bounty hunters, probably are hunting ghosts before telling her that they can't cross the barrier. When the food arrived, they noticed that the waitress Jewel, looks very similar to Mimi. This discussion was shortlived however as when she was about to start eating, they are joined by two of the bounty hunters, namely Rook Blonko and Kevin E. Levin. As usual, Chi ignored his concerns towards the duo, he resorted to making sarcastic thoughts and skeptic remarks. But to his surprise, she actually declined the offer of the two's help. His delight was shortlived however when she was started to insult Kevin, although he did found amusement by the suggestion that Kevin would "teach" Chi a lesson. But before things can escalate further, Eltros Walker arrives on the scene and reveals Kevin's real name, who till this point used the moniker K., to Chi and Demongo, who started laughing at this notion. As Eltros sent Kevin and Rook away, he left Chi and Demongo to their business. As Chi remarked that she could have taken Kevin, Demongo told her that Eltros was the respected warden of the Ghost Zone, before telling her it would unwise to try to use Eltros to get into the Ghost Zone. Personality Demongo was a cruel, sadistic and prideful warrior, who took great pleasure in capture the soul essense of his opponents and later use those against other opponents'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. Despite the fact that he possess the souls of more than a thousand warriors, he prefers to keep sending the same warriors against his opponent, this in order to inflict complete desperation in his victim, by showing them just how pointless their efforts are'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. He recognizes his own sadism as he called the Land of Tainted Souls, a place of eternal pain and suffering as "his kind of place". His defeat at the hands of Jack, and his subsequential demotion by Aku did humble him however'Comic Page:' Memoirs of a demon general, Grim Tales. The fact that he was turned into a court jester and Chi's personal toy by Aku, he started to loathe his existence but his current state does not however impacted his loyality'Comic Page:' Memoirs of a demon general, Grim Tales and he was even willing to tolerate Chi and care for her well-being. Appearance After Demongo's defeat in Samurai Jack, Aku punished him with death and as a result Demongo is now a floating disembodied soul, black in color with blue fiery hair, blue eyes, and a blue mouth. Powers and Abilities This is a list of all the powers and abilities had before being killed by Aku. It is unlikely that he can use any of these powers now. *'Enhanced Durability:' Demongo is able to withstand the constant abuse, he is subjected to by Chi'Comic Page:' Chi, Grim Tales. *'Prehensile Tongue:' Due to the lack of extremities, he has to use his mouth and tongue to interact with his environment. He is able to call people with a phone, using his tongue'Comic Page:' Hotspot, Grim Tales. *'Pyrokinesis:' (Limited) Demongo seemed to have a dormant pyrokinetic ability, as his head mostly consists out of blue flames. This appears to be part of his core, as shown when Chi sliced him into pieces'Comic Page:' Sliced three ways to Sunday, Grim Tales. *'Regeneration:' Demongo has been reduced to black goo several times'Comic Page:' Definitely should have taken the cannon, Grim Tales and even once sliced to pieces'Comic Page:' Sliced three ways to Sunday, Grim Tales as a result of the abuse he suffered by the hands of Chi. *'Soul Absorption': Demongo's main forte lies in his ability to absorb the souls of defeated warriors to add to his collection that are stored within skulls that are placed on his upper torso'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. **'Limitless Spirits': Once Demongo takes control of an essence he can recreate it as a full warrior indefinitely, effectively making his warriors immortal'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. **'Reanimation Ray': A yellow white flashing ray that can release an essence from inside the skull'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. *'Shapeshifting:' After his death and having become a spirit, he has obtained the ability to alter his form. This ability is however limited by his color pattern. How far he can alter his physical seize remains uncertain: **'Cannonball:' When traveling to the Land of Tainted Souls he took on the form of a cannonball as he was fired from a cannon by Aku's Guards'Comic Page:' Cannonball Express, Grim Tales. **'Service Bench:' On orders of Chi's cat-like familiar, he took the form of a service bench, much to his displeasure. This is his largest form so far shown'Comic Page:' Don't eat the fruit, Grim Tales. **'Skulker:' In order to re-enact the first meeting of Mimi and Chi, Demongo was forced to take on the form of Skulker's head'Comic Page:' Playing with yourself, Grim Tales. *'Teleportation': Demongo is also capable of teleporting from one place to another at astonishing speeds'TV Episode:' Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector, Samurai Jack. He does however seemed to have lost this ability after his death, seeing how he now rely on other means of transportation'Comic Page:' Cannonball Express, Grim TalesComic Page: Definitely should have taken the cannon, Grim Tales. **'Signal Travel:' A trick he picked up from Chi, Demongo is able to use phone signals to travel from one part of the underworld to the other side in the time it takes for a signal to travel the distance. In order to manifest in the chosen location, line has to be open however'Comic Page:' Definitely should have taken the cannon, Grim Tales. Origin Demongo, also known as The Soul Collector, is Aku's strongest minion and is an essence collector. He is sent after Jack after he manages to stay alive after Aku's constant attempts on his life. Demongo manages to survive a little longer than other villains (besides Aku) in the series. After Jack frees the souls entrapped within him they are resurrected as flesh and blood warriors rendering him weak and powerless. When this happened he was confronted by the now living warriors and was quickly overwhelmed and killed. His essence was then absorbed by Aku into a glass skull, then Demongo (as an essence) begged Aku for forgiveness but Aku responded by crushing him, supposedly ending his existence once and for all. References }} Category:Samurai Jack Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Spirit Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Featured